FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to the combinatorial synthesis of hydantoin derivatives. More specifically, the invention provides novel hydantoins and thiohydantoins as well as novel combinatorial libraries comprised of many such compounds, and methods of synthesizing the libraries.